


Talk Dirty to me

by Sweetdreamz3



Category: 1D - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetdreamz3/pseuds/Sweetdreamz3





	Talk Dirty to me

Talk Dirty To Me 

Summary: Harry comes home to find Niall dancing in his black boxers, knee braces and sunglasses and then he fucks him.

A/N: Completely inspired by the Talk Dirty to Me video of One Direction.

Word Count: 3238  
The muffled music sounded in Harry’s ears as he stepped up to the door of his and Niall’s SHARED ROOM. He placed his ear there for a second, trying to discern what song it was. Jason DeRulo’s voice filtered through singing,

Been around the world, don’t speak the language. But your booty don’t need explaining.

Harry smirked at Niall’s choice of song, then finally turned the knob of the door and opened it. He had to pause then, because he certainly had not been expecting this.

Niall had his back to Harry, dressed in his black boxers with two black knee braces, one on each leg and Harry could just barely make out the sides to Niall’s dark sunglasses. It really set a contrast to the blonde hair and pale skin, and there was plenty of it to be seen.

Niall seemed completely unaware of Harry’s presence as he shook his little ass to the words. His body thrummed along with the beat and Harry could hear the blonde’s breathless voice sing along, “Talk Dirty to Me.”

Harry had to bite back his groan, because that was exactly what he wanted to do at the moment, but he didn’t want to ruin his little show either. He gently shut the door, freezing when the click sounded but Niall was too absorbed in PLAYING his ‘air trumpet’ to notice.

Niall began doing these small hip thrusts to the song and then kind of just shook his body like an idiot and if Harry hadn’t been so damn turned on, he would have found it ridiculous. Except all Harry could really think about was getting that lithe body on the floor writhing beneath him as Harry pleasured him. He placed a hand on his crotch, palming at his growing HARDNESS as he bit his lip.

Niall threw his head back, shaking his shoulders as he continued to move along to the beat. His mouth moved silently along with the words.

Harry gave a particularly hard rub against his crotch and couldn’t hold back the moan that bubbled to his lips.

Niall abruptly froze, muttering a quick “fuck,” before slowly turning around. Sure enough, his black sunglasses were perched on his face which was already beginning to be covered with a heavy blush.

“H-harry,” Niall stuttered, and Harry could imagine Niall’s eyes wide beneath those dark frames. “How long have you been there?”

Harry chuckled, removing his hand from over his still growing hard-on. “Long enough,” he told the blonde as he shamelessly let his eyes wander down the expanse of Niall’s chest. His skin stood out so bright against the dark clothing and Harry just wanted to completely ruin it. The outline of Niall’s dick was easily visible through the black boxers and Harry licked his lips when he saw it give a twitch.

“God, you look SEXY in black,” Harry muttered underneath his breath, unsure of whether or not Niall was meant to hear. Harry took a step closer. “Were you enjoying yourself?”

Niall, if anything, blushed harder, looking down towards the ground as the song continued to play. “You weren’t supposed to be home for another hour. I thought you were working out with Liam.”

Harry shrugged as his ANSWER as he continued to walk towards the smaller lad. “So this is what you like to do when you’re home alone?”

“Just a bit of fun,” Niall gave.

“Weren’t PLANNING on shaking your ass for me then?” Harry said, feigning sadness.

Niall looked up then, a small smirk to his lips. He seemed reassured that Harry didn’t find it stupid as to what he had been doing. “I didn’t know that was what you wanted.”

“Who wouldn’t want their little irish boyfriend dancing on them?” Harry finally REACHED Niall, settling his hands on the blonde’s hips and pulling him closer so that their crotches met. Niall immediately wrapped his arms loosely around Harry’s neck, grinning now.

Harry began swaying them to the song, gently grinding against Niall. His hands ran down Niall’s back and as the song sang Booty, Harry reached Niall’s ass with both hands and gave a rough squeeze, jolting Niall forward to be even MORE closely pressed to him. Harry rubbed at the cheeks then, soothing them before spreading them open. He ran a finger down the crack and could even feel Niall’s hole through the material of his boxers.

Niall moaned and Harry smirked before leading them to the bed. He sat down and with his hands once more upon Niall’s hips, guided the blonde into straddling his lap. Niall’s creamy thighs framed Harry’s clothed ones, and the blonde pushed up until he was rubbing his dick against Harry’s stomach then settled down to press his arse against Harry’s crotch and moved in circles before repeating. Harry couldn’t help put push up against Niall every time.

“Are you gonna talk dirty to me?” Harry teased, nipping at the side of Niall’s jaw.

Niall hummed, running his hands over Harry’s chest and shoulders, still grinding on top of him. He could feel the bulge of Harry’s dick against him. “I want to suck you off,” he breathed into Harry’s ear. “Want to feel you throbbing on my tongue while my mouth is stuffed with your cock.”

Harry moaned, squeezing his hands on Niall’s hips to keep the blonde in place on his lap before he completely let go only to push down on Niall’s shoulders. “Then why don’t you?”

Niall slid off the bed easily, positioning himself in between Harry’s legs as the boy spread them. He placed his hands on Harry’s knees, gently massaging them as he looked up towards Harry. He slowly moved them closer to where Harry’s dick was beginning to strain against the fabric while letting his mouth hang open.

Harry’s BREATHING became heavy as he lifted his hips to try to get Niall to just hurry up. Eventually, the blonde did reach him, and rubbed at Harry through his jeans. He undid the button then brought his hands away. Harry hissed and just about said something to Niall before Niall was leaning back in, this time with his mouth. Harry’s not exactly sure how he did it, but somehow Niall pulled the zipper down with his teeth and Harry’s dick gave a huge twitch to that and a shiver ran through his body.

Niall went straight to nuzzling against Harry, then reached up and pulled Harry’s boxers down just far enough for Harry’s length to pop out. Once more, Niall looked up at Harry with a smirk before leaning forward and licking a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock. He was already almost completely HARD, standing thick against his stomach.

Harry’s hands threaded through Niall’s dyed hair, pulling gently as Niall began suckling at his head. Looking down, Harry could see below the top of the dark sunglasses. Niall was gazing up at him, even as his lips stretched over Harry’s swollen head. Harry’s hips gave a jolt when Niall tongued at his slit, easing a drop of pre-cum out.

“You’re so good with your mouth, babe,” Harry moaned out, throwing his head back. Niall hummed to say he had heard that, SENDING light vibrations down Harry’s dick.

“Gotta take me deeper, Ni,” Harry prompted, pushing against the back of Niall’s head. Niall immediately opened his mouth wider, making sure his lips protected his teeth and slid further down, taking about half of Harry. “Good boy.”

That’s when Niall really set about his work, sliding his tongue on the underside of Harry’s cock and down the veins. He hollowed his cheeks, slowing bobbing up before going back down to fit even more of Harry’s cock in his mouth. Every few times he came up he paused to mouth at the head, sucking up any leaking pre-cum. Before long he had his nose pressed into Harry’s navel, the head of Harry’s dick down the back of his throat. Niall couldn’t manage it without choking a little, he had always had a bad gag reflex after all.

After a little he pulled off with a pop, sucking in a breath of air before replacing his mouth with his hand. Harry’s cock was slick with Niall’s spit and his own juices enabling Niall’s hand to slide easily up and down.

Harry cupped Niall’s chin then, ANGLING the boy’s face up so he could lean down and kiss him. It was a pretty lazy one, Niall’s left hand still working Harry’s cock as he slid his tongue out to lap at Harry’s.

Niall broke away for a second, “I wanna ride you. God, I want you in me.”

Harry smirked, dragging Niall up, getting the boy to straddle his lap again. Niall’s hand left Harry’s dick and he settled himself so that the wet cock was pressing against his ass. Their kissing continued, getting a bit more heated as Niall PLAYED with the small hairs on the nape of Harry’s neck. There was one less layer of clothing between them now as Niall grinded down, letting out small whimpers at the feeling of Harry’s cock sliding between his two cheeks and his boxers catching onto his entrance.

Harry’s big hands covered Niall’s upper thighs gently rubbing the skin. Niall’s breath hitched as Harry’s hands were so close to where he wanted them and he bucked his hips but Harry didn’t touch his now fully HARD cock. Instead, Harry’s hands went lower, until they were at the top of Niall’s knees. It was at that point that Harry realized Niall was still wearing knee braces. He growled against Niall’s lips, pressing down hard against the blonde’s skin.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Niall,” Harry said roughly. “You were supposed to be resting your knees.”

Niall only grinned, pecking Harry on the lips before saying, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

And then Niall was spread out beneath Harry, pressed into the bedsheets as he let out a small “oomph,” at the impact. Harry hovered over the smaller boy, one leg in between Niall’s as he grabbed at the blonde’s wrists to hold Niall’s arms above his head. Still, Niall held a defiant glint in his eyes as he lifted his hips to grind against the side of Harry’s hip.

Harry paused for a moment to look the blonde over. Niall’s sunglasses were slightly ajar, really only covering one eye while the other side was pushed up. He had a light sheen of sweat along his hair line and looking further down, Niall’s chest was flushed and heaving. Harry loved how easily the pale skin could be made to change colors.

He pushed down harder on Niall’s hips and wrists, effectively holding the boy in place. Harry let go of Niall’s wrist with one hand and let that hand trail down the body below him, gently touching Niall’s side. The boy gave a few twitches when Harry brushed over something ticklish. Finally, Harry REACHEDbetween them and grabbed at Niall’s cock through his black boxers. There was already a wet patch where Niall had been leaking.

Niall gave an immediate gasp, trying to push himself further into Harry’s hand but being pinned. Harry only squeezed once and then just held his hand there, not giving Niall nearly enough.

“Are you gonna be good, or am I gonna have to tie you up?” Harry threatened.

Niall panted, arching off the bed and into Harry. “I’ll be good,” he PROMISED, his hands itching to touch Harry, maybe even get that fucking shirt off him so he could actually see the boy he was in love with.

As soon as the pressure was released from Niall’s wrists, they found Harry’s back, scrabbling to get under the shirt. Harry chuckled, sitting up slightly to pull it off. Niall actually moaned at that, looking over Harry’s well defined muscles and tracing the TATTOOS lightly with his finger.

Harry crept lower, sucking at Niall’s neck and then down to the boy’s chest where he licked over the blonde’s nipple. Niall groaned as Harry bit at it gently, rolling the nub between his teeth then soothing it over with his tongue before giving the same treatment to the other one. Then Harry continued down, pausing to give dark hickeys every now and then, littering the pale skin with them.

When Harry reached the hem of Niall’s black boxers, he repositioned himself so that he was completely between Niall’s legs and then he grabbed them right below the knees and spread them even wider.

He completely skipped over Niall’s cock in favor of nipping at Niall’s thighs. Niall had reached down and had a fistful of Harry’s curls in his hand to pull at. Harry mouth at the top of the knee brace then made his way down, sucking marks on the sensitive skin. He repeated the PROCESS on the other thigh, leaving the once completely pale thighs to have various colors on them.

“Harry,” Niall whined, pulling on Harry’s hair.

Harry pretended to ignore him until Niall gave a really hard tug. He finally indulged the blonde by mouthing at Niall’s cock head through the black boxers. Niall threw his head back, giving a helpless moan as he pushed his hips upwards, only to have Harry’s hands move to hold him down again.

Niall’s boxers were almost soaking with his pre-cum and Harry’s spit by the time Harry decided to pull them off, letting Niall’s pale cock spring up. Harry pushed Niall’s legs further up, almost bending Niall in two.

“Hold these,” Harry told Niall and Niall’s arms came to wrap around his knees to keep them at his chest.

Harry bent back down, sucked at one Niall’s balls softly before going even lower to Niall’s hole. In the current position, it was completely open to Harry’s gaze, puckered at the cold air.

The younger lad wasted no time before moving in and placing his mouth over it to suck at the skin. Niall groaned, his cock twitching. He was desperate to touch himself but he knew he shouldn’t.

Harry slobbered onto Niall’s hole, wet sounds filling the ROOM. His tongue poked out and he began licking the area around it before twisting it into Niall.

“Ah, fuck,” Niall was moaning ABOVE him, trying to push himself further into Harry’s face.

Harry doubled his efforts, beginning to fuck Niall with his tongue before he added a finger, wet enough from his spit to ACCOUNT for lube. He pushed it all the way in, wriggling it around.

“You’re still so fucking tight,” Harry told Niall, pulling away for only a second.

When Harry slipped in a second finger, Niall just couldn’t take it any longer and reach down to grab onto his dick. He managed a few pumps before Harry was leaning up and swatting his hand away.

“Harry,” Niall whimpered, BUCKING his hips up. “Just touch me. Please, fuck me.”

“I still gotta prep you,” Harry kissed the inside of Niall’s thigh. his two fingers were still twisting away inside of Niall, rubbing against the velvet walls.

Niall threw his had back in impatience, groaning that he was ready and to just fuck him now.

But Harry waited until he had added his third finger and Niall was decently stretched. Then he stood up and rid himself of his last articles of clothing before grabbing the lube and a condom out of the drawer in the nightstand.

When he was back to the bed, Niall was kneeling up, his sunglasses discarded, and pushing down on Harry’s chest. Harry let the blonde lead him until Harry was laying down, propped up by the pillows. Niall took the condom, quickly breaking open the PACKAGE before sliding it down Harry’s length. He squirted a huge glob of lube on his hands and then slid his small fingers around Harry’s cock.

Harry just stretched his arm behind his head and watched Niall with a pleased smile.

When Niall was done he placed his knees on either side of Harry’s chest and grabbed onto the base of Harry’s dick. He slowly lowered himself onto it, his hole stretching over the head and swallowing it.

Niall groaned as he bottomed out, rocking his hips experimentally. “Told you I was gonna ride you,” he panted.

Harry smirked, motioning in the air absently with one hand. “Seems to me like your just sitting.”

Niall scowled before he lifted his hips and let himself drop back down. He found a rhythm, bouncing himself up and down, slow at first but quickly PICKING UP in speed. Only a few bounces later and Harry was meeting him with hard thrusts upwards, hitting Niall’s prostate almost dead on. It cause the blonde to nearly collapse, catching himself with his hands on Harry’s chest as he pushed himself up again.

The sounds of fucking filled the ROOM, skin slapping on skin and heavy panting. Niall lost his breath every time Harry slammed into him. Both chests were shimmering with sweat.

Niall finally did fall forward, resting his forehead on Harry’s chest while his hips still worked. A string of curse words left his mouth at the feeling of being stretch so deliciously and the friction on his inner walls were so much. He brought his head up as best he could so that he could kiss Harry. Harry kissed him back sloppily. He brought his hands to Niall’s hips, helping to guide the smaller boy up and down.

“Harry, fuck fuck,” Niall whined. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Hmm,” Harry pecked Niall’s lips, wrapping a hand around Niall’s cock and stroking. Niall was able to withstand one more thrust from Harry into his prostate before his body was tightening up and he came, his cock pointing up at him and striping his chest in white.

Niall practically became boneless, panting and unable to even lift his hips. Harry flipped them so that Niall was on his back and continued POUNDING away. Niall writhed underneath him, way too sensitive as Harry pushed in and out. Niall’s eyes were screwed shut and his face scrunched up.

Finally, Harry felt the hot coil in his stomach so he pulled out of Niall, ripping off his condom and finished himself by pumping his length over Niall. His come added to what was already on Niall’s chest, one SHOT even landed next to Niall’s lips. Harry leaned heavily onto his arms over Niall as the boy beneath him blinked open his blue eyes and a lazy smile took over his face. Niall’s tongue swiped out to gather at Harry’s cum there. Harry kissed him, tasting himself on Niall’s tongue as they shared one last moan together.

Then Harry moved over so he could fall onto the bed next to Niall. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him closer, Niall immediately snuggling into his side. The song had automatically shut off awhile ago, not that either of the boys really realized.

Niall thew an arm across Harry’s chest, sighing.

“You should dress like that more often,” Harry mumbled, petting Niall’s hair.

“Mmm,” was Niall’s ANSWER. “I have fucking cum all over me.”

Harry chuckled. “Do you want to CLEAN UP?”

Niall shook his head, cuddling up to Harry even more. Suddenly he frowned. “My knees are really going to hurt tomorrow.”

Harry couldn’t help his loud fit of laughter. “I told you should’ve been resting them.”

Niall only grumbled, drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed. :)


End file.
